


Home

by pooji



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Baby Lee Donghyuck | Haechan, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Johnjae husbands, M/M, Short & Sweet, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:29:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29377128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pooji/pseuds/pooji
Summary: Where Donghyuck not only gets a surprise party, but the 'awesomest' family for his seventh birthday.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Comments: 3
Kudos: 89
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	Home

It's way past Donghyuck's bedtime when he decides to sneak out of bed.

Ever since he came home with his dads a week ago, he'd been sleeping in his own bed, hiding the fact that he'd really, really appreciate some cuddles.

He'd been wary of them at first, but he couldn’t help it.

He was four when, allegedly, his biological mother had dropped him off at the Orphanage without any explanation, but he couldn’t find it in himself to be mad at her for abandoning him, because he didn’t remember much of her to begin with.

What he was mad at her for was for not abandoning him sooner. People came to the Orphanage looking for cute little babies that they could shape into polite well behaved children, not four year olds who had already developed rather loud and boisterous personalities of their own.

But Donghyuck was positive, and he had hope that one day, someone will walk into ‘Sunshine Orphanage’, and wish to take him home, despite his tendency to cause trouble.

Unfortunate as it was, for two very long years, no such person came by, and Donghyuck’s hope and positivity had begun running out.

Then one beautiful, sunny morning, a young couple walked in.

Donghyuck was in the lobby then, just sitting and cloud-watching, and oh how lucky he was to have been there at that time, because the couple came right to him.

Johnny and Jaehyun, they introduced themselves with identical glimmering smiles. 

“He’s the one isn’t he?” Donghyuck had heard Jaehyun say, and Johnny had immediately nodded.

While packing his scarce belongings from his room, he had finally allowed himself to smile, he was going home.

Well, coming back to the situation at hand, Donghyuck was getting tired of pretending he could fall asleep on his own, when his fear of the dark had been consistently keeping him up for the past eight days. The rooms back at the Orphanage were cramped, and it had been so much easier to snuggle up to a friend and fall asleep.

Donghyuck did not want to appear weak to his parents (oh how happy that word made him), but it was his seventh birthday the next day, so he figured it was okay to be selfish for once.

So he tiptoes to their room, and plops right down in the middle of the cuddling couple. (and attempts to resist puking because of how in love they were).

When he wakes up in the morning to the most delicious pancakes he’s ever had the pleasure of tasting, and all his friends from the orphanage singing happy birthday to him, he doesn’t think it’s possible for him to become even happier.

But then Johnny takes him out to play baseball in the park, and Jaehyun orders him pizza so that they can have a movie night together, and Donghyuck melts.

That night, he goes to bed squished between his parents, his head on Jaehyun's chest and Johnny’s arms wrapped around him, and as Jaehyun drops a kiss on his forehead, he smiles and says it back.

**Author's Note:**

> This was soo rushed T_T BUT I HOPE YOU ENJOYED ><


End file.
